


First Kiss

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck fic, I wrote this in like 10 minutes too, It was a while since I wrote JohnDave, Kisses, Love, M/M, New Relationship, Night, Oneshot, Pepsicola, Romance, Ship, Shy, Strider - Freeform, Summer, Summer break, Teens, Walking, date, davejohn - Freeform, egbert - Freeform, gay relationship, happiness, johndave - Freeform, no sburb, random inspiration, smiling, sunset, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave and John share their first kiss.





	First Kiss

As the warm summer sun was slowly setting for the night, coloring the sky bright orange and pink, two teenage boys were currently walking casually on the street, hand in hand as the both smiled, cheeks red.

One was a black haired boy with azure blue eyes, black messy hair, glasses and an extreme pair of buckteeth. The other one was a boy with light blond hair, red eyes, and a pair of shades. A boy that was always spotted wearing a smile.

These two boys were named John Egbert and Dave Strider, and that thing that made this evening so special was the fact that they were on their way home from their first date. It hadn’t been anything fancy, just sharing a milkshake and then going to the arcade to try to beat each other in games. The usual teen stuff, only filled with that wonderful floating sensation of being in love. But even if it had been nothing fancy, the date meant so much more to them.

John bit his lip and blushed at just knowing that his hand was in Dave’s. That they had contact, and the fact that they just had been on an actual date. An actual date with his long time crush that in reality was way too cool for him. He went on a date anyway, and the way the lovestruck Dave acted only made John’s heart beat faster. Yes so fast so he seriously got worried about it stopping to work. Thankfully it didn’t.

They were currently on their way to John’s house, because Dave had promised John’s dad to have John home by the time his father had set, and he did not want to leave a bad impression to Mr Egbert. Him not liking Dave would be the worst thing ever, because in an extreme worst case scenario he might forbid John from going out with Dave.

As they walked, several birds flew by them, singing their own melodic songs, and as John closed his eyes he just enjoyed it all.

Summer, warmth, happiness and boyfriend.

Yes his boyfriend…

Not only was the summer an amazing part of the year with all the nice thing to do, now he had someone to do them with. And he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“What did you think about the date today?”, he heard Dave ask, and he tilted his head a bit.

He smiled.

“It was amazing, I like spending time with you Dave”, was his answer.

He felt his hand tighten around him, and John felt ecstatic as Dave pulled him closer, and a second later, their lips were locked.

It was only for a moment, but sparks really flew, time stopped for a moment, and all the two boys could feel was overwhelming happiness and love.

As they parted, John put one of his hands on to Dave’s face, and they looked into each other’s eyes. Well, so well you could when one of them was wearing shades.

John was shaking, all of him screaming. He felt so many emotions at the same time so he couldn’t make any real emotion of it. It was way too hard to explain, but they didn’t care. It was more of a good thing, because love was stronger and more powerful than any words in any language.

He saw how Dave smiled, and that smiled turned into a laugh, that turned into yet another kiss, and another. All thoughts left them, and all they felt was the love, the heat and the warmth of their already extremely red cheeks. It felt so new, and so… right in a way. Like this was an act that had been invented especially for the two of them. And it sort of was, it was an intimate act for all lovers.

John knew this would be something he never got tired off, because it was impossible to get tired of his amazing Dave. He had just given him his first kiss, and he was riper than a tomato, but was too shy to say that.

Not that he needed too.

They just held hands and continued walking so that Dave could get John home in time after their date.

The first of many more to come, that was a truth.

“C’mon John, let’s get you home before your dad gets mad”, Dave said and got a single nod and a smile as an answer.

Yes he would gladly be home in time if that meant he would be able to still meet Dave after that. It was sad that he had to leave him so early, but doing so made it possible for them to meet even more times, and that was what he wanted. And they both had each other’s phone number and all, so it wasn’t like they wouldn’t talk at all.

Right there and then John just knew.

He knew they were going to have the best summer in existence, just the two of them going on adventure after adventure as they dated.


End file.
